<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you don't know, but i'm not complaining by tastybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983565">you don't know, but i'm not complaining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby'>tastybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>real and undeniable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a little bit of plot), M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, raihan pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the morning after "make the shape."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>real and undeniable [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you don't know, but i'm not complaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan woke when Piers stirred. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t generally a light sleeper, but he’d been hyper-aware of himself and his guest all night, and he wouldn’t dare miss another moment of Piers’s company, so his eyes opened when he felt Piers shifting in his bed. Pale eyes darted away from him, and Raihan allowed himself to entertain the idea that Piers had been watching him sleep, but didn’t say anything. He opted to reach out and brush a thumb over his cheek instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning. Sleep alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Piers flushed, which was endearing, and both of them leaned over to see that Toxel and Trapinch seemed to make friends overnight, curled up at the foot of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well as someone could in a stranger’s bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“You wound me,” Raihan feigned offense, “am I a stranger to you?” Piers eased back into his pillow and watched the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“In <em> this </em>context, yeah, you’re a stranger. Sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’d like not to be,” Raihan still had his hand on his face, and he was ignoring the fear of scaring Piers away. “Any tips on moving up to the next level?”</p><p> </p><p>Piers hesitated, and Raihan almost pulled his hand away like it’d been burned. He watched him, eyes unwavering from angling at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, hooking up? I thought you were—”</p><p> </p><p>“Spend the night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Raihan wasn’t sure how to react to that. He didn’t think he heard any remorse in Piers’s voice, but taking it as a compliment seemed like it assumed too much. “Well, you’re...welcome to stay here. Whenever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Piers rolled onto his side, facing Raihan, and the absence of a crease in his brow had Raihan once again confused, “Maybe I’m just not finished with you yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Raihan could feel Piers’s slender fingers sliding up his arm, and before he could respond, the air had changed, and Piers was climbing on top of him. Raihan tugged him forward with a finger hooking onto one of the pockets of his pants—<em>his </em>pants, which he had loaned to Piers last night, comically over-sized on his frame even with the drawstring pulled as taut as possible. It worked for him either way, because Raihan was already swelling in his boxers, watching Piers peer down at him with a thick gaze. He had his hand on Raihan’s abdomen, the other one supporting him, bending to allow Piers to close in on him. This wasn’t the same Piers from last night, raking his fingers over Raihan’s back and whimpering into him, choking out gasps with his eyes squeezed shut. Instead, he was coaxing Raihan’s lips apart with his tongue, shaky, self-satiating breaths vibrating through him and through still to Raihan. </p><p> </p><p>Raihan let him in. He enjoyed the way Piers caught his lip between his teeth, and with a hand on his hip, Raihan bucked into him playfully. Piers responded by pushing back, harder, as if to assert something. Surprised, but not put off in the slightest, Raihan dug his heels into his mattress and decided to enjoy it. Piers wasn’t wasting time, with his hand reaching into Raihan’s boxers to tease him out, and his tongue on his neck. Between his own gasps and the sounds of Piers sucking kisses into his neck, he almost didn’t catch what Piers said. </p><p> </p><p>“I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Raihan didn’t bother opening his eyes, a supportive hand on the small of Piers’s back inviting him to continue. He hummed quizzically to show he was listening. </p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Piers re-positioned to watch him, and Raihan could feel his eyes on him, so he opened his and met them, locked into place with Piers, glowing beneath the dark curtain of his brow. “Said you wanted to play with me. I get it now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, haha, did I say that?” Raihan deflected, flustered. Piers laughed, velvety and dark, as though the sun wasn’t filtering through the curtains and lighting him from behind like a halo. Raihan couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>“You got anywhere you need to be this mornin’?” Piers asked, but his eyes were trailing over Raihan’s chest. His shirt had been pushed up at some point, and Piers had him, firm and unrelenting, in the circle of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I—um, no, not, not until, uh, late afternoon or something,” he sputtered, shamelessly bucking into his hand. Hell, if <em> this </em>was what Piers wanted to do, he wouldn’t mind clearing his whole day.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Piers shift from curiosity to something less demure, toeing the line between poisonously alluring and enticingly sweet, and he was ready to say yes before Piers even asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I play with you a little bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Raihan didn’t even entertain the idea of being smug, or turning this around on him. Last night, he’d been curious about Piers, and whether or not he always took such a passive role in bed, but whatever impression of him he’d made was changing to something more...versatile, for lack of a better word, and the little flame that had been flickering in his stomach was roaring alive again. </p><p> </p><p>“Be my guest,” he managed, and Piers was already easing him out of his shorts. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you like?” he posed innocently, bracing his hands on Raihan as he slid down his chest, licking experimental swipes up his cock with sultry curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you <em> like?</em>” Piers repeated, smiling like he was amused. He gestured to Raihan’s cock in his hands, resting it against his chin in an almost comically pensive show of intimacy. He must’ve lost interest in waiting for Raihan to respond, because Piers dropped his jaw and started taking him in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah—I like <em> that</em>,” Raihan groaned while Piers bore down on him, embarrassed by how his chest arched up off the bed on every downward drag of his lips along him. </p><p> </p><p>He was much more vocal than usual, mostly because he wasn’t used to the detailed and overwhelming way Piers was memorizing him with his tongue, and in part because of some unknown layer of <em> something </em>that compelled him to show Piers how good he was feeling. He felt like he wanted to impress him, somehow, and he wasn’t convinced that moaning and writhing was the right way to do it, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do much else even if he had a different goal.</p><p> </p><p>Piers was running on some kind of pattern, but Raihan couldn’t recognize it, because he was so overwhelmed by everything he did that one sweep of tongue blended into the next. He was hitching and hissing into his hand, wired and tense and drawn taut under the dominion of Piers’s mouth. Raihan groaned and swung his arm up to grip his headboard, needing to squeeze something between his fingers to keep composed. Piers seemed pretty intent on taking that last layer of control away from him, pressing his nose to Raihan’s abdomen and swallowing as much of him as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Raihan breathed, daring to look down and see the crown of Piers’s head. He slid off of him, lips wet and swollen from the work they were doing. Piers was looking up at him with a soft, satisfied smile, laying on his stomach with his knees bent, swinging them back in forth with such a charismatic, playful innocence that Raihan had to flush and avert his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I finger you?” Piers’s voice came through rich and soft, with a soothing hand running along Raihan’s thigh up to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but,” Raihan paused to catch his breath, and smoothed his braids out of his face, “I will probably come if you keep doing that.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>That sent a rush of heat through Raihan, and he couldn’t help but laugh. The fact that Piers could be so casual about something like this was endearing. He busied himself by taking off his shirt while Piers fished around the blankets for the bottle of lube they’d discarded in the sheets the night before. He hummed when he pushed his finger in, relaxing against the sheets for a moment before Piers’s mouth was back on him, and then he had one hand on the headboard and the other framing the side of Piers’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Moaning people’s names wasn’t really Raihan’s style, usually, but he couldn’t bear to let his voice come out in the way it wanted to, so he broke it up over Piers’s name and a few words of praise instead. Somehow, he could feel Piers grinning with every hooked beckon of his fingers and exaggerated lave of his tongue, and instead of awakening his competitive spirit, all Raihan could muster was melting further and unraveling further under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, <em> Piers</em>,” he pleaded, rocking his hips against the heel of his palm. “I—ah, I need to jerk off if I’m gonna come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to keep fingerin’ you?” He asked, similarly breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Piers released him, and Raihan took over with his hand. Practiced motions competed with the foreign, amplified movements of Piers’s fingers, but they both had one common goal, and Raihan gave up on hiding his voice behind words. Piers was soothing him, tracing his tongue along his testicles and making his legs twitch while he rode himself out until he had to gasp and beg Piers to stop, chest shining blissfully with a sheen of sweat and cum. Piers dragged out of him and leaned over quietly to retrieve a towel from the floor, wiping Raihan down before settling at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Piers broke the silence. Raihan pulled himself from his stupor enough to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“For what? Letting you blow me?”</p><p> </p><p>Piers seemed to hesitate, and framed his face with the crook of Raihan’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“For—for everythin’. Lettin’ me stay over. Bein’ here in the mornin’.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Raihan angled to wrap his arm around him, leaning to place a kiss on his shoulder. “My pleasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started as a PWP exercise so that i could get out of my writer's block, and i rewrote and cut so much stuff out of this...it was an absolute labor of love that i almost gave up on, but i had a friend read it over and they inspired me to keep trying :,) thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>